Dominikos Petrakis (Earth-616)
__TOC__ Real Name: Dominic Szilard Janos Petros Nicknames: None known Former Aliases: None known Other Current Aliases: None known Status Occupation: Professional criminal, former government agent Legal Status: Naturalized American citizen with a criminal record, pardoned while a member of Freedom Force, former Greek citizen Identity: Public Marital Status: Married Group Affiliation: X-Corporation, Project Wideawake, Brotherhood of Evil Mutants, Freedom Force Base of Operations: Mobile, formerly Freedom Force HQ, Pentagon, Washington DC, Virginia Origin Avalanche's past before Mystique recruited him for the second Brotherhood of Evil Mutants is almost entirely unknown, except for the fact that he is an immigrant from Greece. Place of Birth: Unknown location in Crete Known Relatives: Helen Petros (wife) First Appearance: Uncanny X-Men Vol. 1 #141 History An immigrant from Greece, Dominic Petros' past remains largely unrevealed. The mutant Mystique somehow learned of Petros' mutant powers and recruited him as Avalanche for the second incarnation of the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants. He first publicly appeared with the Brotherhood when they unsuccessfully attempted to assassinate Senator Robert Kelly during his hearings on the menace that mutants allegedly pose to humanity in general. Petros remained with the Brotherhood for quite some time, only briefly leaving to attempt to blackmail the state of California into paying him an enormous sum to prevent him from using his power to trigger a major earthquake. He returned to the Brotherhood after being stopped by the Hulk. Petros was among the Brotherhood members when Mystique turned the team over to the government to serve time for their crimes as the government's strike force. Often finding themselves in semi-legitimate covert operations as a member of Freedom Force, Petros clashed with several superhero teams such as the X-Men and the Avengers. On a mission in Kuwait during the war of Operation: Desert Storm, Petros was forced to abandoned his Freedom Force teammates Blob and Pyro. After this mission, Freedom Force was dissolved, and Petros became a free agent mercenary. Although free of the Legacy Virus himself, Petros was later seen with a band of infected mutants who were seeking a cure by attempting to obtain Isotope-E from the High Evolutionary. The mutant Quicksilver was headquartered at the Evolutionary's base at the time, and elicited help the team of Heroes for Hire, who defeated the mutants. Petros was later recruited by the X-Men's Banshee to form a paramilitary force that could police the mutant community, the X-Corps, which enjoyed official sanction from many countries in Europe. When the X-Men learned of the team's existence, they warned Banshee to abandon the idea because he had recruited several known villains. In fact, Banshee had imprisioned the second Mastermind and was using her psychic powers to dull the violent impulses of the "reformed" villains on his team, including Petros. The villain Mystique infiltrated the X-Corps under the guise of a mutant named Surge, and freed Mastermind and the other villains. The villains embarked on a rampage through Paris until the X-Men were able to defeat them. When the Brotherhood reassembled under the leadership of Magneto's protégé Exodus, Petros was among their number. The Brotherhood first appeared by terrorizing Philadelphia, but they were confronted by the X-Men. The Brotherhood was able to flee before their ultimate purpose was revealed, but they soon took the battle directly to the X-Men, using their member, Juggernaut, to infiltrate the team. In fact, Juggernaut had turned a new leaf, and betrayed the Brotherhood to side with the X-Men. The X-Men only managed to hold the Brotherhood at bay until their associate Xorn managed to defeat them all by removing his helmet and exposing the Brotherhood and the Juggernaut to the black hole it contained. They were all sucked inside, although it was unclear what ultimate fate awaited them. Characteristics Height: 5'7" Weight: 195 lbs (88.45 kg) Eyes: Brown Hair: Brown Unusual Features: None Powers Known Powers: Seismic Vibration: ability to generate powerful waves of vibrations from his hands, creating highly destructive effects. The vibrations can cause an inorganic object to shatter or crumble into dust. When directed against large objects like buildings or upon the earth itself, the vibrations can produce effects similar to those of an earthquake or avalanches within limited areas. Avalanche need not touch an object to affect it: he can direct the vibrations against it from some distance away from it. Avalanche is himself invulnerable to the effects of generating these intense vibratory waves. However, if the vibrations were to be reflected back upon him, he would be injured. Known Abilities: No known abilities. Strength Level: Avalanche possesses the normal human strength of a man of his age, height, and build who engages in moderate regular exercise. Miscellaneous Equipment: No known equipment. Transportation: Formerly Freedom Force Helicopter. Weapons: No known weapons. O*N*E Danger Rating: Severe. Notes * For unknown reasons, Avalanche's power has little or no effect on organic tissue. When he once used his power against the Hulk, the Hulk was uninjured, but the resulting feedback shattered the bones of Avalanche's arms (which have since completely healed). Hence, although Avalanche's vibrations have little or no effect on organic tissue, the reflected vibrations ("feedback") can injure him. As yet there is no known limit to the amount of area upon which Avalanche can use his powers at one time. However, there is no evidence that he could create, an earthquake capable of destroying an entire city. Trivia * Recommended Readings * Related Articles * Brotherhood of Evil Mutants * Freedom Force External Links * References * The Unofficial Handbook to the Marvel Universe ---- Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Bad Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Mutant Characters Category:Married Characters Category:Greek Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Modern Age Category:Public Identity Category:Brotherhood members Category:Freedom Force members